customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silly Nonsense Note 43 (by Jomaribryan)
The Rescuers returned to home video to round out the 1998 holiday season, after a long 9-year moratorium. The film did fairly well in its return to video, selling about 6 million copies in the US and Canada. Unlike other Disney classics, The Rescuers would remain on store shelves until being repackaged in the year 2000 as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection. # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo (With Black Background) # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Mulan Preview # 101 Dalmatians Preview # Madeline: Lost in Paris Preview # "On ABC" # The Wonderful World of Disney Commercial # Mickey Mouse Works Short: "Pluto Gets the Paper" # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # 1994 United Artists Logo # Opening Credits (Song: "The Journey") # "Rescue Aid Society" # Duty Calls # At the Orphanage/Rufus Speaks About Penny # At Madame Medusa's Pawnshop # Albatross Air Service, Flight #113 # "Tomorrow is Another Day" # Devil's Bayou # Penny Runs Away # Mr. Snoops and Medusa's Hideout # Brutus and Nero Smell Bianca's Perfume # "Someone's Waiting for You" # Penny Meets Bernard and Bianca/Plans for the Escape # Evinrude Gets Chased by Bats # Devil's Eye (Part 1) # Devil's Eye (Part 2) # Evinrude Flies for Help # The Big Battle # A New Mission/"Tomorrow is Another Day" (Reprise) # "The End" # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Out of Africa (15th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 2000 VHS of Out of Africa and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Pearl Harbor Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Shanghai Noon Preview # "Theatrical Trailer" # Out of Africa Official Trailer # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo © Touchstone Pictures. Barney: Fun-4-All Pack Now I Know My ABCs '- Barney's friends have F-U-N learning the ABCs, colors and more! Baby Bop discovers the excitement of writing her name, and the children get everything in shape for the most colorful art show ever! Whether drawing a cat made of triangles or a train made of squares, using their imagination helps kids learn about shapes and colors. How do you spell "learning?" B-A- R-N-E-Y '''Barney's Musical Castle '- Join Barney, Baby Bop and BJ on a magical musical adventure to return a lost crown to a king in an enchanted forest in the recording of Barney's second national stage show tour on video, Barney's Musical Castle. Featuring a marching band, costume parades and 20 favorite Barney tunes! '''Barney's Super Singing Circus - Barney's Super-dee-duper Singing Circus has arrived! And it's got everything children want to see: a marching band (led by Baby Bop), a careful of silly clowns, a flying squirrel (Scooter McNutty) on a trapeze, prancing ponies, a lion tamer, whistling wiener-dogs, a strongman that can lift Ringmaster Barney high over his head and more. And you'll never guess what BJ is planning for the big finale! It's big fun under the big top for Barney and ALL his friends when this circus comes to town! Barney's Pajama Party - Put on your PJs and brush your teeth. Because it's time to go to... a pajama party hosted by one of your best friends. So cuddle up close and get ready for a night full of musical memories courtesy of Barney the Dinosaur. There's pizza, popcorn and plenty of your all-time favorite songs. You'll sing the night away as you enjoy moments from classic Barney videos. And some special friends might just drop by, too... like Riders in the Sky and BJ and Baby Bop. Before bedtime is definitely the best time to have fun. So be sure to invite all your pals, and don't forget to grab your teddy bear. Barney's Pajama Party is about to begin! "Barney: Dino Dancin' Tunes / Musical Scrapbook" Kids Double Feature on DVD June 16, 2015 from Universal Studios Home Entertainment and HIT Entertainment Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes Hey kids! Pick your feet up off the floor; it's time to dance with the dinosaur - Barney, that is, in this high-energy, song and dance revue. You can't help but twist and shout to these infectious grooves, a compilation of funky favorites and danceable debuts. So when you're ready to get down to some serious singing and swinging, Barney's got the dino dancin' tunes you'll want to see again and again! Barney's Musical Scrapbook Remember when Barney and his friends sailed to Coco Island? Or when the wind came along and blew BJ's hat away? Aaaaah, the memories. One look through Barney's Scrapbook and you'll be reminded of some of the best Barney moments ever...complete with 14 wonderful songs. Relive all the fun, all the music and all the purple...in Barney's Scrapbook. It'll be your favorite for years to come. Barney: Learning Pack Now I Know My ABCs "B" is for Barney, Baby Bop and BJ! No matter how you spell it, Barney's friends have F-U-N learning the ABCs, colors and more! Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the children embark on a whimsical journey to The Land of Mother Goose where all their favorite rhymes come to magical life. Red, Yellow and Blue! Singing and dancing their way through a color-filled day of learning, Barney and his friends search for red, yellow and blue objects Numbers! Numbers! Barney's friend Tony shows off a box of numbers that he and his dad made, but a gust of wind blows the box away. Help Barney and his friends hunt for the missing numbers. Let's Play School With a little help from Barney and a big imagination, the children enjoy a fun-filled day at "Baby Bop's School" where every lesson includes unexpected surprises. It's Time for Counting Join Barney and his friends for a number search that leads them straight to the library for some good old-fashioned storytelling fun. Five episodes/videos Happy Birthday, Barney!, Look at Me, I'm 3!, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! and Birthday Olé were also featured bonus videos in this "Barney's Birthday" 2005 DVD release, as well as the Season 8 episode It's Your Birthday, Barney! being the bonus episode. These 5 videos Waiting for Santa, Barney's Magical Christmas, A Holiday in the Park with Barney, Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Christmas Star appear as bonus videos on the DVD release "We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video)". Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel appear in this video "Barney's Birthday (2005 home video)" as main characters while David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami made guest appearances at the end of the video. Barney Home Video: Barney's Birthday (2005) (Special Edition) Big Thanks to VideoStationBRNY on June 7, 2015 It's here! The special edition of the Barney Season 9 home video release I've made "Barney's Birthday (2005)" the DVD version featuring an special introduction by my friends Dylan Herrera, KatRanger21 and MixMan Zimar, the custom intro of the 2005 video release, Barney comes to life for Barney's Birthday, the entire video and the bonus: a brand new Birthday Show for 2015 playing at Chuck E. Cheese's (in Matt the Franchize's copy), a full Barney & Friends Season 8 episode "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" aired on Just for Kids (UNC-TV), a Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment (It's Your Birthday, Barney!), a Barney website promo "To learn more about Barney & Friends visit PBS online at pbskids.org" (Season 7-8 Version), 2 "Here's Something" segments "I Can Do" and "Sounds I Can Make," an instrumental version of the song "I Love to Read," Barney & Friends End Credits for It's Your Birthday, Barney! (in Scott's original uploader: Ourpuplefriend) and the closing previews of other HIT Entertainment videos at the end of this video. Plot: It's Barney's birthday! Barney is turning 200 million years older and his friends are having a surprise birthday party! With songs, games, balloons, decorations, and, of course, cake. Join in on all the fun of the party when Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids open presents, Barney makes a birthday wish and he blows out the birthday candles on the birthday cake, and 3 dinos and the kids (Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel) invite the guests (David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami) at the party. Barney loves to celebrate his birthday! Song List: # The Barney Theme Song (1988) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Traditional) # Gonna Have a Party (1995) # I Love Birthdays (2004) # Growing (1992) # What Shall We Make Today? (2003) # Las Mañanitas (Traditional) # Happy Birthday to You (Portuguese) (2005) # Colors All Around (1997) # Games (1996) # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (Traditional) # BINGO (Traditional) # Looby Loo (Traditional) # Number Limbo (1992) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Traditional) # Nothing Beats a Pizza (1997) # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (2001) # Snackin' on Healthy Food (1990) # If All the Raindrops (1990) # The Baby Bop Hop (1995) # The Clapping Song (1988) # The Exercise Song (1992) # Someone to Love You Forever (1995) # Everyone is Special (1991) # Happy Birthday to You (Traditional) # Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here (1992) # I Love You (1988) A special introduction for this Barney video featuring: Dylan Herrera, KatRanger21 and MixMan Zimar The cast appeared in this video: Barney, Baby Bop and BJ (dinosaurs), Stacy, Laura, Anna, Nick and Miguel (as main characters) and David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami (as guest appearances) Here's the opening: # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo # Barney: Everyone is Special Trailer # Barney Video Special Edition Intro (battybarney2014's version) # A Video of Barney's Birthday (2005) (Special Edition) (starring Dylan) # A Video of Barney's Birthday (2005) (Special Edition) Part 2 (starring KatRanger21) # A Video of Barney's Birthday (2005) (Special Edition) Part 3 (starring MixMan Zimar) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) (battybarney2014's voice over for "Barney Home Video presents...") # Barney Home Video Intro (Custom Season 9 Version for Barney's Birthday) # Barney Comes to Life for Barney's Birthday Here's the bonus at the end of the video: # Chuck E. Live - Birthday 2015 (full Birthday Show for 2015 playing at Chuck E. Cheese's) (in Matt the Franchize's copy) # End Credits # Barney & Friends: It's Your Birthday, Barney! (Custom Intro) (in Scott's copy) # It's Your Birthday, Barney! Title Card # It's Your Birthday, Barney! Full Episode # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children (It's Your Birthday, Barney!) # Barney Website Promo (2002-2004) # Here's Something Segment (Here's Something I Can Do) # I Love to Read (Instrumental) # Here's Something Segment (Here's Some Sounds I Can Me) # Barney & Friends Season 8 End Credits # Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) Here's the closing after the Birthday Show for 2015 at Chuck E. Cheese's and the bonus episode "It's Your Birthday, Barney!": # Barney: The Land of Make-Believe Trailer # The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World Trailer # Angelina Ballerina Videos Trailer # Thomas & Friends: Thomas' Sodor Celebration! Trailer # Bob the Builder: Build It and They Will Come Trailer # ToddWorld Videos Trailer # Fraggle Rock Videos Trailer # Kipper: Puppy Love Trailer # Animal Jam: Hug a Day and Springin'! Videos Trailer # Frances Videos Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) This is for battybarney2014. Excellent job! I hope you'll enjoy! © 2005, 2015 Lyons Partnership, L.P. You did a great job making this special edition to this Season 9 video "Barney's Birthday (2005)" for battybarney2014's upload on YouTube. This video is so long! Can you do "Barney: This is My Habitat (2014) Version" Drewit1's copy for VideoStationBRNY and battybarney2014 will upload on July 2015? battybarney2014, can you please do "Barney & Friends: Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite / Time Flies (Season 11, Episode 23) Version" for VideoStationBRNY and battybarney2014 and "Barney & Friends: Get Well / Rhyming Time (Season 11, Episode 24) Version" for VideoStationBRNY and battybarney2014 on June 19, 2015? Coming soon this summer to battybarney2014 on YouTube: * Barney: This is My Habitat (2014) Version * Barney & Friends: Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite / Rhyming Time (Season 11, Episode 23) Version * Barney & Friends: Get Well / Rhyming Time (Season 11, Episode 24) Version vhsman lyric destroys this Barney Season 9 DVD called "Barney's Ready, Set, Play!" My Reaction to Barney's Ready Set Play OH MY HELL! I HATE THIS VIDEO SO MUCH! It's for Babies! NO TEENAGE PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED TO WATCH THE NEW BARNEY STUFF NOTE: I HATE Teletubbies, but i give this guy credit My Reaction to Huggabug the Bug Don't watch The Huggabug Club anymore!!!!!!!! FREE LIKE VIDEO!!!! LIKE THE HUGGABUG CLUB NOW!!!! Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Moo-sic to My Ears 2003 VHS I've got a new Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm VHS tape called "Moo-sic to My Ears" at Amazon in 2015. WATCHING OLD MACDONALD'S SING-ALONG FARM MOO-SIC TO MY EARS 2003 VHS I'm watching my Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm video tape at home. DIC'S OLD MACDONALD'S SING-ALONG FARM VIDEO FOR 2015 NOW OLD MACDONALD'S SING-ALONG FARM!!!! My Reaction to Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm TEENAGE PEOPLE DON'T WATCH OLD MACDONALD'S SING-ALONG FARM! That's for little ones!!!! NOTE: I HATE Dragon Tales, that's for little kids BIG KIDS WATCH OLD MACDONALD'S SING-ALONG FARM MOO-SIC TO MY EARS VHS I'M WATCHING THIS OLD MACDONALD'S SING-ALONG FARM VIDEO!!!! I'M HIGH SCHOOL KID!!! Barney's Campfire Sing-Along - Magic Barney's Campfire Sing-Along - Picnic Barney Builds a Campfire Barney Explodes on an Ambulance Toy BARNEY'S CAMPFIRE SING-ALONG THE BARNEY SHAKE Sesame Street - Cookie Monster and Telly Monster eating cookies fast - Explosion SpongeBob Takes It Up a Notch - Explosion OLD MACDONALD'S SING-ALONG FARM THEME SONG PETER GRIFFIN FALLS DOWN Family Guy - Brian Griffin look out! TELETUBBIES RUN FAST 2 KEMRITS Lucinda Chicken Sings OLD MAC USPET Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm for juniorman2192 on YouTube MY FAVORITES ON juniorman2192, user on YouTube * Arthur * Barney * The Wiggles * Family Guy * SpongeBob SquarePants * Thomas the Tank Engine * Muppets * Sesame Street * Toy Story * Teletubbies * Backyardigans * Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm * Caillou * Little Bear * Max and Ruby * Dragon Tales * Dora the Explorer * Berenstain Bears * Rugrats * Blue's Clues * Little Bill * Oswald * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Winnie the Pooh * Angry Birds My Reaction to Toy Story, Arthur, Little Bear, Caillou, Pooh, Dora, Charlie Brown, Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Don't watch these kids programs for teenagers!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S A SHAME!!!!!!!!!! BARNEY SHAKE BACKWARDS IN WAITING FOR SANTA OLD MACDONALD'S SING-ALONG FARM THEME SONG BACKWARDS Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Moo-sic to My Ears Part 1 Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Moo-sic to My Ears Part 2 Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Moo-sic to My Ears Part 3 Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Moo-sic to My Ears Part 4 ''' '''Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Moo-sic to My Ears Part 5 Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Moo-sic to My Ears Part 6 Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Moo-sic to My Ears Part 7 Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Moo-sic to My Ears Part 8 Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Moo-sic to My Ears End Credits ARTHUR FUNDING SESAME STREET ELMOSIZE ME PLAYING ANGRY BIRDS Barney What a World We Share (full) Here Come the Teletubbies (full) Teletubbies Big Hug (full) Arthur D.W.'s Library Card (full) Sesame Street The Best of Elmo Songs (full) BARNEY I LOVE YOU SONG CAILLOU THEME SONG THE WIGGLES ROCK-A-BYE YOUR BEAR THE WIGGLES CAN YOU POINT YOUR FINGERS FAMILY GUY THEME BACKWARDS DRAGON TALES ''' '''SESAME STREET PEOPLE IN YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD THE BERENSTAIN BEARS ''' '''MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE THE MUPPET SHOW TALKING TOM